Many utility providers of electricity, gas, and water use meters located at consumers' residences, businesses, or other buildings that are connected to the utility provider's resource distribution system. These meters collect data regarding how much of the resource the consumer is using. Often, the utility company references the meters on a periodic basis, such as monthly, to determine how much to charge the consumer for their utilization of the resource.